A Daughter of Anarchy
by Jaspersgrl2010
Summary: Chapters 3,4 & 5 (2, 3 & 4) will be back up as soon as possible, I promise I'm working on them now! Please review!
1. Background

Story: Sons of Anarchy/ Twilight

Title: A Daughter of Anarchy

Background:

Before Renee met Charlie Swan at La Push, Washington in 1988, she was a crow-eater at SAMCRO in Charming, California…a favorite of Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz, but had run off to get out of that life before realizing she was pregnant.

When she informed Charlie she was two-months pregnant a month into their relationship, with another man's baby, he decided that it didn't matter…he loved her and so he knew he could love the baby as his own. Renee gave birth to Isabella Marie Swan on September 13, 1988.

It wasn't until the summer of 1992 that Renee found out through a crow-eater she still had contact with, that Lenny had been sentenced to life in Stockton State Prison for allegedly killing three ATF agents. When she found this out, she packed up her and Bella and went to Phoenix, Arizona to live near her mother as she had fallen out of love with Charlie and couldn't stand the small town life that was Forks, Washington.

Renee finally got up the nerve to go to Stockton State Prison to tell Lenny about his daughter when Bella was ten-years-old, but made him promise that he wouldn't try to make contact with her until she turned eighteen, to which he agreed but shared the information with Gemma and the club.

When Bella was seventeen, Renee remarried a minor-league baseball player and in order for Renee to be able to travel with him, Bella decided to go live with Charlie, who she still thought was her biological father, in Forks.

Not long after Bella moved to Forks, she met Edward Cullen and figured out his family's secret…they were vampires that drank the blood of animals. This fact did not stop Bella from falling in love with Edward.

However, the relationship came to a sudden stop three days after Bella's eighteenth birthday at which, Japer-Edward's coven brother, tried to attack her after she got a paper-cut. Three days later, Edward broke-up with her in the woods behind Charlie's house.

Hours after Edward and the Cullen's had left town, Bella was found curled on the forest floor miles from Charlie's by Sam Uley, who returned her to Charlie.

Our story begins a month later as Bella, no longer locked in her room is just going through the motions of living while never really showing any emotion…..


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Daughter of Anarchy

Chapter One:

*Bella's POV*

I knew that Charlie knew that I wasn't really living at this point. Just going through the motions.

How could I be? My heart had been ripped from my chest and torn to shreds before being stomped on with vampire feet. I let out a breath and closed my eyes at the pain that ripped through me at the thought of…._them._

Charlie, sitting across from me, eating the spaghetti I'd made for dinner, looked up. "Bella?" He asked, his voice showing his hesitation. I nodded but kept my eyes closed.

He sighed, "Bella….I have something I need to talk to you about." He said in a rush, as if he'd been trying to get the nerve to say that much for a while. "I'm not going to Jacksonville, Dad." I whispered, having had the argument with him a couple times over the last couple weeks.

"No, I got that message….this is about….it's about your birth father." He said. My eyes snapped open and I raised an eyebrow, "You?" I asked, who else could he mean. Sure the man had only been in my life part-time since I was six, but he was still my… "I'm not your biological father, Bella." He admitted, cutting off my train of thought. "Your Mom and I….we met before she found out she was pregnant with you and by the time she did, she was two-months along. I married her because I loved her and I knew that I could love you as my own…we never planned on telling your birth father about you, but when we divorced….I guess she changed her mind." He explained.

I was in complete shock….never mind the fact I was still in pain from being abandoned by _them_, now the man who was supposed to be the only man I could trust, was telling me I wasn't actually his. "Whe—when did Mom tell him?" I asked, barely getting the question out.

"When you were ten…but she found out before she left me that he'd been sent to Stockton State Prison. She's asked me not to look up what he's in for, and I've respected that and will continue to do so." He said. Great…now apart from having two parents that have been lying to me my whole fucking life, I find out that my real father is in fucking prison. "Have you ever talked to him?" I asked, needing to gauge the situation…

He gave a nod, "Yeah…on your birthday, while you were at school." He said. I blinked, "And….does he want to know me? Would it even be possible for me to meet him, since he's in prison?" I asked, not sure if I actually wanted to meet the man.

Charlie sighed, "He's wanted to meet you since he found out about you, but Renee told him to wait till you were eighteen…and he has. He's waited patiently for the last eight years, but has written you letters nearly every day since he found out and sent them to your Mom, then to me when he found out you'd moved here….Renee sent me all the letters in a shoe box before your birthday." He explained.

"Can I have them?" I asked, nerves as to what these letters would say.

He nodded and stood, motioning me to follow him upstairs. I waited at his doorway as he pulled a large shoe box out of his closet. "Your Mom kept them in order….the top letters being the first of each year, and she she put a post it with the years on each stack." He said, giving a slight smile.

I nodded and took the box from him, looking up at him. "I'm gonna go….start reading.." I said, motioning to my room. He gave a nod and headed back downstairs as I shut the door to my room. Sitting on my bed, I got comfortable and opened the lid. The top stack was marked with 1998, I took the envelope off the top and opened it carefully.

_**My Dearest Daughter, **_

_**I really have no words to describe how I felt upon hearing of your existence. **_

_**Anger, disappointment, jealousy, regret.**_

_**But above all….Love. **_

_**Love for someone I'd known about for half a second welled up within me the very second that Renee uttered the words, "We have a daughter…her name is Isabella." Know that aside from love, the above emotions were not aimed at you, my sweet girl…but rather at Renee, Charlie and myself. Maybe one day, I'll explain to you why I felt these things…for now, I'm just going to tell you about me…as I know you won't be reading this till your eighteen…there's no point in me asking about your interests….is there?**_

I smiled at the slight sense of humor the yellowing paper held, and continued to read…

_**My name is Lenny Janowitz…I was born on October 8**__**th**__**, 1938. **_

_**When I was nineteen, in 1957, I joined the army and in bootcamp met two men who would, a few years later, become my closest friends…their names: John Thomas 'JT' Teller, and Piermont 'Piney' Winston. I'm sorry to say that the man I would have named your godfather, JT, was killed in a motorcycle accident in 1993…leaving behind his wife Gemma and son, Jackson…better known as Jax.**_

_**As JT is no longer around to take the title, I've told Renee that I want Piney and Gemma to be named your godparents…this is important to me, as I'm in prison for life, sweetheart and though you can visit if you wish, I'll never be a free man. **_

_**Maybe if I'd known about you, the mistakes I've made wouldn't've have been made so rashly. **_

_**I want you to know one thing, Bella…though I've never met you, I love you with every fiber of my being and I can't wait for the day that I can look into the beautiful brown eyes and tell you that in person. I should close this letter out now as it's nearly time for lights out here in the cell block…next time, I'll enclose a picture. **_

_**All my love, Lenny (or Daddy….Dad…up to you baby). **_

Okay….my Dad was a Vietnam war veteran currently serving life in prison…apparently without the chance of parole. In my mind, I figured he had to of committed murder, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions.

Knowing that a picture awaited in the next envelope, I slid it from it place in the stack, putting the first letter back in the envelope and setting it on my nightstand.

Again, I carefully opened the envelope.

_**Hello again Sweet Girl, **_

_**Its been a month since I last wrote and I'm sorry for that….you could never know how much can happen in prison, but life in here can get busy….plus I had to wait to see Gemma and Piney so I could get you the promised picture…Gemma was kind enough to also put in a few others. They both agreed to be your godparents, as I knew they would and they can't wait to meet you once you turn eighteen.**_

_**The enclosed pictures are of myself and Renee, JT and Gemma, Piney and his ex-wife Mary, and a group picture showing JT, myself, Piney and six others…one being Clay, Gemma's husband now. The nine of us are the founders of a motorcycle club called 'Sons of Anarchy'….or 'SAMCRO'- Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original'.**_

_**You might've guessed by the fact that I'm in prison that it's a bit more than just a motorcycle club, but I'm not willing to go into details about it in a letter….and for that, I'm sorry. **_

_**I've told you that Gemma and JT had a son named Jackson…or Jax as he likes to be called, and they had another son when Jax was six, his name was Tommy but he passed away when he was six due to a congenital heart defect that runs on Gemma's side of the family, she herself has the condition. Jax has it as well but not as fatally as Tommy did. **_

_**Piney also has a son, the same age as Jax. His name is Harry, but everyone calls him Opie. The two boys are as thick as thieves, and brothers in everyway but blood. **_

_**By the time your eighteen, they'll be twenty-eight and eager to meet you as I know that Gemma and Piney will tell them everything they know about you. There's no doubt in my mind that Gemma's going to be in contact with Renee to keep tabs on you. I look forward to hearing what stories Gemma can tell me about you that Renee tells her. **_

_**I have to go now Baby girl, but I promise to keep the letters coming as often as I can. **_

_**I love you.**_

He didn't sign this one and I wondered if it was because he didn't know how to address himself after the first letter.

"Mom should have given these to me back then…given me the choice to at least read his words." I said to myself. I let out a breath and fingered the stacks of letters and made a decision. Going over to my desk, I pulled out a notebook and grabbed a pen from my backpack and sat down once again on my bed to write.

_Dear…Dad, _

_I guess you know why it's taken me so long to write…at least for the first eighteen years, but it's been a month since my birthday and I only found out an hour ago that your my father…Charlie's the one who broke the news to me, though I'm sure you know that since you know I'm living with him. _

_I've only begun to read the first of your letters to me, so it'll probably take me a while to get through everything…I've only read the first two…and I love the pictures you sent, I hope to find more in later letters but if not, that's okay. _

_Right now my life is kind of at a stand-still…_

_Not because I'm a senior and getting ready to graduate and I'm not sure what to do with myself when I do…but because…well, my boyfriend of six months broke up with me three days after my birthday and it came out of nowhere…I know that we're young and…he was my first boyfriend, but I was…am in love with him and I'm finding it really hard to let him go…..but it wasn't just him, no…it was his whole damn family, of which I was feeling very much a part of which was something new for me…..his parents, they cared for me as they would their own kids and I've never really had that. I pretty much raised Renee after she left Charlie….was she as flighty when you were with her as she was when I was a kid? Anyway, his parent's were awesome and one of his sisters was my best friend…the other and me didn't get along so well but I didn't pay her any attention….and both of his brothers liked having me around….but I didn't get a goodbye from anyone but my boyfriend….and they moved, not sure where and I'm not really sure if I want to know. _

_If you ask Charlie how I'm doing, he'll tell you that I'm simply surviving, and it's true…I'll admit to that. But I'm trying…everywhere I look, everywhere I go, I see reminders of him and his family though. _

_Sorry if I'm boring you with my teenage drama. _

_I wish I'd known about you, Gemma, Piney and everyone else, my whole life and I gotta say that I'm mad at Mom and Charlie for keeping you all from me. I had a right to know before now, who my real father is. _

_That being said, would it be possible to schedule a visit? Maybe I could even go down to Charming for a while….I can't stay here in Forks…the memories of my ex and his family are too strong. Please, talk to Gemma and who ever else you need to and let me know what we can plan and when. _

_I love you, Bella. _

I ripped the letter from the notebook and went downstairs for an envelope. "Hey kiddo." Dad greeted as I entered the living room. "Hey…do you have an envelope?" I asked, waving the letter I held. He eyed the paper but nodded, "On my desk." He said, "Stamps are also in the box." He said. "Thanks." I replied.

I found an envelope, stuck the letter inside and sealed it before borrowing a pen and writing the address that was on all the sent letters and sticking a stamp on it. "Thanks." I said again and disappeared back upstairs. I slipped the letter in my backpack to take to the post before school in the morning and collected a pair of pajama's and a clean pair of panties before going to the bathroom.

"Charlie, I'm gonna take a shower!" I called down…me calling him Charlie wasn't anything new, as I often shifted between 'Dad' and 'Charlie'….but I'd called Lenny 'Dad' in my letter….so, well now I'm just royally confused.

Thank you very fucking much Renee.

In the shower, I let my mind wonder.

I wondered about my godparents, Piney and Gemma.

Did they still think of me? Wonder what I was like, what I was doing? Did they care? Apparently they had eight years ago…would that have changed since then? Reading Dad's letter's would only help I guessed. What about Jax and Opie? Were they as eager to meet me as Dad said they would be? I guess only time would tell.

I sighed and shut off the water once I'd finished rinsing off my body from the body wash I'd used. Stepping out of the tub, I dried off and put my hair up in the towel- turban style, and dressed quickly before leaving the bathroom and calling a "Goodnight!" down to Charlie, and disappearing into my room once again.

Getting comfortable in bed, my hair still in the towel making it only slightly uncomfortable, I opened the box of letters and carefully took out the third letter.

As I went to open it though, a tap on my window got my attention and my gaze snapped up. No one was there. With my heart pounding, I stood and went over to the window, looking out. I didn't see anyway, but found that a twig from the tree had been the cause. With a sigh, I moved back to my bed….my chest now aching with the thought of _them_.

I fingered the envelope as I picked it up this time and after a minute, opened it.

The simple words that my father had written so long ago, drew my thought's away from the family that no longer wanted me.

He told me of how he spent his days locked up…and that if ever there was a break in one, not to worry that he was okay, and he would continue them when he could. He told me a short story about him, JT, Piney and the other First 9 members, giving me a little more insight into the club, though not a lot.

For the first time since the breakup, I slept peacefully the whole night through, and it was Charlie that woke me up in the morning so I wouldn't be running late….much to both of our surprise.

Seeing the place where my new radio had been in my truck was hard, but I ignored it and clung to the letter I had to mail as I drove to the post office. The lady in the office assured me that it would be sent in priority mail…but I wasn't too sure that the fact that the police chief's daughter was sending a letter to Stockton State Prison, would go unnoticed for long in a town as small as Forks that lives on gossip.

I drove to school and spent the day actually paying attention in my classes, even participating by asking questions and answering without being asked directly. At lunch, I sat by myself by choice as I still had a lot going through my mind that I hadn't been able to focus on during morning classes.

A week, then two passed in the same fashion.

I'd wake up, go to school, come home and check the mail to find nothing….then I'd go up to my room and read as many letters as I could before Charlie would come home and I'd cook us dinner, do my homework, read at least one more letter and go to bed.

Charlie didn't remark on my new schedule…I figured he thought it was better than what I had been doing, pining over a family that didn't want me. I had a bit of hope now…though it was fading with every week that passed without word from the prison.

It was the Tuesday of the third week that I got called up to the office out of my calculus class, to see Charlie sitting in the lobby chairs. "Charlie?" I asked, as I opened the door. He looked up at me and smiled before holding an envelope for me. "I figured you'd want this…I stopped by the house for lunch to check the mail and that letter is all we got." He said.

I took the envelope and smiled when I saw the return address. "Thanks, Charlie." I said, bending and giving him a hug. He nodded and stood as we broke the hug, "Why don't you sign out and go home so you can read that?" He asked. My smile widened and I gave a nod before turning to the front desk to sign out.

"I've gotta go to my locker before I head out." I said after signing my name to leave for the day. "Okay kiddo, you have a good rest of the day." He said, kissing my forehead before we split up, him going back to work and me heading for my locker.

Thirty minutes later, I pulled into the driveway, grabbed my backpack, the letter and headed inside. For now, I put my backpack by the door and went to the living room to sit on the couch.

With a breath, I opened the seal and unfolded the letter within.

_**Dear Bella, **_

_**I'm sorry for taking so long to get back to you, but I wanted to have everything planned for you before I wrote you back. Here's what I've been able to come up with; **_

_**On December 2, a charter of the Sons of Anarchy in Tacoma will be leaving for Charming, along with them will be my friends Happy Lawmen and Chibs Tellford…Chibs is a part of the SAMCRO charter…the charter from Tacoma goes by SAMTAC. I've talked to Chibs and he's more than willing to have you ride with him if you'd be comfortable on the back of his bike for the twelve hour ride. You'll arrive in Charming on December 3**__**rd**__**. **_

_**Unfortunately, I won't be able to have a visit with you until you've been in Charming for two weeks as at the moment no visitation is allowed, but Gemma, Clay and Piney have given me their word that they'll get you in as soon as possible. **_

_**I'm sorry to hear your having such a hard time, but I'm grateful that your willing to give me and your SAMCRO family a chance to be the family to you we always should have been. Gemma is happily setting a room up for you at the SAMCRO clubhouse which shares property with Teller-Morrow Body Shop, and she hopes that you'll accept a job in the body shops office filling out and filing paperwork along with her, but don't feel pressured to do so, you can get a job where ever you want or you don't have to work at all…I've got the funds to support you and will do so rather or not you work. Don't argue, I've got eighteen years to make up for. **_

_**To finalize the plans for your trip from Tacoma to Charming, call Chibs at this number; 682-665-4828, he's expecting your call. **_

_**I better go so I can get this in todays mail. **_

_**I love you Princess, Dad**_

As wonderful as a twelve hour trip from Tacoma to Charming on the back of a motorcycle sounded, I wondered if they would be okay with me just catching a plane down, but decided I needed to talk to Charlie first.

As he wouldn't be home for another few hours yet, I set about doing my homework that had been assigned that day in the classes I had attended. Once I was finished with that, I ran the vacuum did the few dishes in the sink and put them away, mopped the kitchen and then made my way upstairs to make my bed and get a load of laundry together.

After the laundry was in, I decided to get a start on dinner after deciding on baked spaghetti.

When the spaghetti was put in the oven, I settled on the couch to read a book and about thirty minutes later, as I was pulling the spaghetti from the oven, Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells." He greeted, much like he has every day since I got here. "Hey Charlie, dinners ready." I said, pulling out two plates and dishing out a helping for each of us. "Thanks…so, you feel like talking about what the letter said?" He asked, obviously hesitant as he sat down at the table.

I shut the drawer of the silverware after grabbing a couple forks and turned to him.

"I asked Dad if I could meet him and maybe go stay in Charming for a little while, he said that I'm more than welcome in Charming but that I won't be able to see him until after I'm there a couple weeks." I started as I sat down. "He said that some friends of his are going down to Charming from Tacoma on December second and I'm more than welcome to ride with them…" I paused, not sure how to proceed.

"But?" Charlie asked, knowing I had something more to say.

I sighed, "I don't want to wait that long, Charlie. It's hard enough going to school and seeing the looks everyone gives me because they know I got left. If I'm going to recover completely, I need to be around people who won't pity me." I told him.

"And how do you plan on getting there earlier?" He asked, looking up from his plate as he took a bite. "I was hoping I could fly down….I haven't talked to him about it cause I don't know how to contact him, but he did give me a number for one of his friends that are going to be in Tacoma….I just wanted to talk to you first." I said.

He gave a nod and let out a breath, "Call whoever you need to to tell them your coming early. I'll get your plane ticket tomorrow. What about school?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I've pretty much got all my credits, I could test out early." I said. "What about college?" He asked. "I never really thought about going, and I'm not changing my mind now." I said, shrugging again.

Charlie didn't say any more and we finished our meal in silence.

After I'd finished the dishes and Charlie was wrapped in a game on the TV, I slipped up to my room and after getting comfortable on my bed, dialed the number that Dad had given me.

It rang three times…

"**Allo?"** A thickly accented voiced answered. "Hi, is this Chibs Tellford?" I asked.

"**It is, who's tis?" **He questioned as I let out a breath. "My names Bella…I'm Lenny's daughter, he gave me your number." I explained. **"Ah, right…didn't expect to hear from ya so soon, Lass, but what can I do you for?" **He asked. "Dad mentioned in his letter that you wouldn't mind taking me down to Charming from Tacoma in December." I started. **"And I don't…your family." **He said point blank.

"I want to thank you for your offer, but….I'd actually rather go down sooner if it's possible." I said. I heard him shift, **"Well, Lass I'm actually still in Charming so I really can't help you get here sooner, and we've got no one comin' from your way until then." **He said.

"I figured that may be the case….Charlie, my step-dad, he's willing to buy me a plane ticket….I just need to know when the best time to come would be, if it's okay that I come early." I explained.

"**We'd be more than happy to have you down sooner but how 'bout I give you Gemma's number an' you can work out the details wit' her?" **He asked. I bit my lip, "Actually, could you have her call me?" I asked. **"Sure, Lass…'tis is my cell phone so I've got your number…is 'tis your cell number?" **He asked.

"It is." I assured him. **"Alright then Lass, I'll get it to her here in a few minutes and I'm sure she'll get right to ya. Can't wait to meet ya, Bella." **He said, using my name for the first time. "Thanks Mr. Tellford." I said, grateful to the man. HE laughed, **"Your family, call me Chibs. And it's no problem. We'll see ya soon." **He finished.

I smiled and said goodbye before ending the call.

While I awaited Gemma's call, I turned on my old computer and signed into my email account. I didn't have anything new from Renee, so I typed out an email to her, telling her that Charlie had told me about Lenny and that I was going to be leaving for Charming, hopefully within the coming week.

I said nothing about how I felt towards her for keeping this from me but I figured there would be time for that later since I had a feeling, she wouldn't be happy.

After signing out, I went back to my bed and took a letter from the top of the current stack I was working through from Dad.

_**Dear Bella, **_

_**You are now twelve! I can't believe that it's been two years since I found out about you. And, as always, there's not a day goes by that I don't wish I could be with you. **_

_**Everyone in Charming are doing well and they all wish you a happy birthday and if I'm not mistaken….they're holding a party in your honor again this year. I can only hope you find that comforting. **_

_**I'm celebrating the day of your birth by looking at the pictures that Renee has been able to send me. It's not much, I know, but it's all I can do. **_

_**Not much is new to report on from the last letter I wrote two weeks ago, so I'll let you go. **_

_**Love Always, Dad**_

I smiled at the thought of people that were strangers to me, celebrating my birthday.

The ringing of my cell brought me out of my thoughts and when I saw it was a Charming, CA number, I picked up. "Hello?" I said.

"**Hi, is this Bella?" **a woman's voice asked. "This is her." I said. **"Hey Sweetie, this is Gemma. Chibs told me you wanted me to call to discuss you coming to Charming earlier than December?" **She said, making it sound like a question. "Yes…I was just wondering when would be the best time to come?" I asked.

"**Anytime that it is good for you, Sweetie. Your free to come whenever your ready. I've already got a room set up for you, just needs you and your personal touch." **She said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Okay…Charlie is going to be getting my ticket tomorrow so can I text you the details when I get them?" I asked.

"**Sure…and will you need my help to enroll in school?" **She asked. I smiled at her concern, "No, I'm going to arrange to test out early before I leave. I've already got most of my credits to graduate anyway, so I figured it'd be pointless to transfer." I said. **"Okay, Sweetie. We all can't wait to meet you, but I've actually got to run. I just wanted to get back to you as soon as possible." **She said and from the noise in the background, I could tell she was being truthful. "I can't wait to meet you all either. I'll be sure you get you the details when I do, Gemma." I said. "Looking forward to it." She said before we both bid goodbye and ended the call.

I smiled down at my phone. Sure, she'd been quick, but I had a feeling that's just how Gemma was….a fast and to the point talker and ready to get things done.

I couldn't wait for what life was going to bring.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this version of the story as you did the last! Looking forward to reading reviews so please remember to leave one! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Daughter of Anarchy

Chapter Two:

I let out a deep breath as I took my seat on the plane.

Today was Monday and it was eight am. Charlie and I had driven to Seattle the night before and stayed at a hotel. The rest of the previous week had seemed to fly by.

I had taken the Proficiency Examination after school on Wednesday and on Thursday had been given the news that I'd passed. My diploma would take two weeks to arrive at Charlie's house and he would send it down to me in Charming.

I'd spent Thursday, Friday packing things up to move. On Saturday Charlie helped me get them to the post office and we sent them by FedEx, who had delivered the four boxes to Gemma at the SAMCRO clubhouse yesterday…..I'd gotten a text from Gemma confirming they had arrived.

Now that I'd settled in my plane seat, I pulled my carry-on onto my lap and pulled out a letter from Dad, having packed the stack from the year I was thirteen…..and began to read;

_**Dear Princess, **_

_**I'm missing you today, Sweetheart. **_

_**I never knew how someone could be missed that one hadn't ever met, but I get it now. Knowing I have a daughter and not being able to see you, talk to you or hold you seems to be more than I can bare most days. You'll never know how much I regret my actions that placed me here. **_

_**Renee sent Gemma pictures from your 13th birthday party and Gemma, after making copies, sent them to me….they now hang on my cell wall. Every picture I receive is a prized and most valuable possession of mine. **_

_**Here's some SAMCRO business you should know. **_

_**A month ago Opie and another member, Kyle Hobart, were on a….mission, and were interrupted by the cops. Hobart left Opie 'holding the bag' and bailed….for this Hobart has been ex-communicated from the club. He so much as steps into Charming again and I wouldn't be surprised if it'll be the last thing he does. Opie, unfortunately, has to do time at Chino. Five years at the least depending on behavior. **_

_**He's left behind his wife Donna and their two kids Ellie and Kenny. From what Gemma says, Donna's blaming the club for getting Opie being behind bars but there was nothing the club could do to help the situation. He's actually lucky he wasn't sentenced to longer due to everyone knowing he's a member of SAMCRO. **_

_**One thing you need to understand about this life, Sweetheart, is that doing time in jail or prison, is pretty much expected. And we hold it as an honor to go away for the club….we don't sell each other out. Period. **_

_**I'm sorry to have had to tell you such sad news in this letter….though I know you won't be reading it till your eighteen, but it's something you needed to know….Gemma, Clay and Piney all agreed. **_

_**I've got to get to lunch now, Sweetheart, so always remember that I love you. **_

From my calculations from when the letter was written, Opie should be out of Chino by now, or should be soon. I'd have to ask Gemma about that when I see her at the airport.

After putting the letter back in my carry-on, I pulled out the Lord of the Rings book I've been reading the last few days and tucked in to get lost in the world that Tolkien created.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in getting this…very short chapter, up. I've been busy on stories that aren't yet posted plus life in general got busy. I'm sorry this is pretty much a filler chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and be posted soon. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming!**


End file.
